17/90
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 90-وَقَالُواْ لَن نُّؤْمِنَ لَكَ حَتَّى تَفْجُرَ لَنَا مِنَ الأَرْضِ يَنبُوعًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 90-Ve kâlû len nu’mine leke hattâ tefcure lenâ minel ardı yenbûâ(yenbûan). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. ve kâlû : ve dediler * 2. len nu'mine : biz asla inanmayız * 3. leke : sana * 4. hattâ : oluncaya kadar, olmadıkça * 5. tefcure : fışkırtırsın (yerden çıkarırsın) * 6. lenâ : bizim için, bize * 7. min el ardı : yerden, yeryüzünden, arzdan * 8. yenbûan : pınar, menba, su kaynağı Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 90-Dediler ki: Bize yeryüzünden bir kaynak çıkarıp akıtmadıkça inanmayız sana. Ali Bulaç Meali * 90-Dediler ki: "Bize yerden pınarlar fışkırtmadıkça sana kesinlikle inanmayız." Ahmet Varol Meali * 90-Dediler ki: "Yerden bir kaynak fışkırtmadığın sürece sana inanmayacağız. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 90-Şöyle söylediler: 'Bize, yerden kaynaklar fışkırtmadıkça sana inanmayacağız', Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 90-(90-93) Dediler ki: “Yerden bize bir pınar fışkırtmadıkça; yahut senin hurmalardan, üzümlerden oluşan bir bahçen olup, aralarından şarıl şarıl ırmaklar akıtmadıkça; yahut iddia ettiğin gibi, gökyüzünü üzerimize parça parça düşürmedikçe; yahut Allah’ı ve melekleri karşımıza getirmedikçe; yahut altından bir evin olmadıkça; ya da göğe çıkmadıkça sana asla inanmayacağız. Bize gökten okuyacağımız bir kitap indirmedikçe göğe çıktığına da inanacak değiliz.” De ki: “Rabbimi tenzih ederim. Ben ancak resûl olarak gönderilen bir beşerim.” Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 90-Onlar: «Sen, dediler, bizim için yerden bir kaynak fışkırtmadıkça sana asla inanmayacağız.» Edip Yüksel Meali * 90-Dediler ki: 'Yerden bize bir kaynak fışkırtmadıkça sana inanmayız.' Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 90-Ve dediler: Biz sana asla inanmayız, ta ki bizim için şu yerden bir pınar akıtasın, Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 90-Ve biz dediler: sana ıhtimali yok inanmayız, tâ ki bizim için şu yerden bir menba' akıtasın Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 90-Ve dediler ki: «Biz sana imân etmeyiz. Bize yerden suyu çok bir çeşme akıtıncaya kadar.» Muhammed Esed * 90-Nitekim, "Ey Muhammed, bize yerden gözeler fışkırtmadıkça sana inanmayacağız" diyorlar, Suat Yıldırım * 90-Ve "Biz" dediler; "Sana asla inanmayacağız. Ta ki yerden bir pınar akıtasın. Süleyman Ateş Meali * 90-Dediler ki: "Yerden bize bir göze fışkırtmadıkça sana inanmayız!" Şaban Piriş Meali * 90-Yerden bize bir pınar fışkırtmadıkça asla sana inanmayacağız, demişlerdi. Ümit Şimşek Meali * 90-Dediler ki: 'Bize yerden bir pınar akıtmadıkça sana inanacak değiliz. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 90-Dediler ki: "Bizim için yerden bir pınar fışkırtmadığın sürece sana asla inanmayacağız!" Yusuf Ali (English) * 90- They say: "We shall not believe in thee, until thou cause a spring to gush forth for us from the earth,(2292) M. Pickthall (English) * 90- And they say: We will not put faith in thee till thou cause a spring to gush forth from the earth for us; Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 90- Kâfirler şöyle dediler: "Sen, bizim için yerden suyu kesilmeyen bir kaynak fışkırtmadıkça sana asla inanmayacağız." Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *88- De ki: "Eğer bütün ins ve cin (toplulukları) , bu Kur'an'ın bir benzerini getirmek üzere toplansa, -onların bir kısmı bir kısmına destekçi olsa bile- onun bir benzerini getiremezler."(105) 89- Andolsun, biz bu Kur'an'da her örnekten insanlar için çeşitli açıklamalarda bulunduk. İnsanların çoğu ise ancak inkârda ayak direttiler. 90- Dediler ki: "Bize yerden pınarlar fışkırtmadıkça sana kesinlikle inanmayız," 91- "Ya da sana ait hurmalıklardan ve üzümlerden bir bahçe olup aralarından şarıl şarıl akan ırmaklar fışkırtmalısın," 92- "Veya öne sürdüğün gibi, gökyüzünü üstümüze parça parça düşürmeli ya da Allah'ı ve melekleri karşımıza (şahid olarak) getirmelisin," 93- "Yahut altından bir evin olmalı veya gökyüzüne yükselmelisin. Üzerimize bizim okuyabileceğimiz bir kitap indirinceye kadar senin yükselişine de inanmayız." De ki: "Rabbimi yüceltirim; ben, elçi olan bir beşerden başkası mıyım?"(106) AÇIKLAMA 105. Bu teklif Kur'an'ın daha bir çok yerinde yer almaktadır. (Bakara: 23-24, Yunus: 38-39, Hud: 13-14, Tur: 33-34) Tüm bu yerlerde bu teklif, Hz. Muhammed'i (s.a) Kur'an'ı kendi uydurup Allah'a isnat etmekle suçlayan kafirlere karşı bir cevap olarak sunulmuştur. Bunun yanısıra, aynı iftira Yunus: 16'da da reddedilmektedir: "De ki: Eğer Allah dileseydi, onu size okumazdım ve onu size bildirmezdim. Ben ondan önce sizin içinizde bir ömür sürdüm. Siz yine da akıl erdirmeyecek misiniz?" Şimdi de bu ayetlerde Kur'an'ın Allah kelamı olduğunu ispatlayan üç delili ele alalım. a) Kur'an, dil, üslup, öne sürdüğü deliller, konular, anafikir, öğretiler ve gayble ilgili önceden verdiği haberler bakımından öyle bir mucizedir ki, onun benzerini meydana getirmek insan gücünün ötesindedir: "Siz bunu bir insanın yazdığını söylüyorsunuz, fakat biz diyoruz ki: Bütün insanlar birleşse bunun gibi bir kitap yazamaz, hatta müşriklerin ilâh olarak kabul ettikleri ve bu kitabın açıkça eleştirdiği cinler de kafirlerin yardımına gelse, yine de bu teklife karşılık ona benzer bir kitap meydana getiremezler." b) Hz. Muhammed'in (s.a) Kur'an'ı uydurduğu iddiasına gelince, Kur'an bu iddiaya şöyle cevap verir: "Muhammed (s.a) sizin aranızdan biridir ve yabancı değildir. Kur'an indirilmeden önce o sizin aranızda kırk yıl yaşadı. Daha önce, hatta peygamberliğini ilan etmeden bir gün önce bile ondan hiç Kur'an'a benzer sözler işittiniz mi veya onun hiç Kur'an'daki konu ve meseleleri daha önceden tartıştığını duydunuz mu? Eğer meseleyi bu bakış açısından ele alırsanız, Hz. Muhammed'in (s.a) dili, fikirleri, bilgisi,üslubu ve düşünce şekli ile ilgili bu ani değişikliğin ilâhî hidayet olmaksızın gerçekleşemeyeceğini anlarsınız." c) "Kur'an'ın okunmasından sonra onun aranızdan yok olmadığını ve aranızda yaşamaya devam ettiğini görmüyor musunuz? Ondan Kur'an'dan başka sözler de işitiyorsunuz. İki tür ifade şekli arasındaki farkın, hiç kimsenin bu ikisini aynı anda beceremeyeceği kadar açık olduğuna dikkat etmiyor musunuz? "Kur'an ile Hz. peygamber'in (s.a) hadisleri arasındaki ifade farkı bugün bile anlaşılabilmektedir. Arap dili ve edebiyatını iyi bilen herkes, bu iki tür ifadenin bir kişiye ait olamayacak kadar birbirinden farklı olduğunu farkedebilir. (Ayrıntılı bilgi için bkz. Yunus: 16 ve an: 21, Tûr, an: 22-27) 106. Bu, kafirlerin mucize isteğine karşı verilen ikinci cevaptır, birinci cevap 59. ayette verilmişti. Bu özlü cevabın belagatı övgüye değer: "Benden yerden bir pınar fışkırtmamı veya göz kapayıp açıncaya dek içinden ırmaklar akan tamamen çiçek açmış bir bahçe getirmemi yahut daveti reddeden sizler üzerine göğü parça parça indirmemi yahut altından bir saray yapmamı yahut Allah'ı ve melekleri sizin yanınıza indirip: 'Bu Muhammed'i elçi olarak biz gönderdik' demelerini sağlamamı yahutta gözünüzün önünde göğe çıkıp Allah tarafından beni elçi olarak gönderdiğini belirten elinizle dokunabileceğiniz ve gözünüzle okuyabileceğiniz bir yazı getirmemi istiyorsunuz." Bu büyük isteklere verilen kısa ve özlü cevap şuydu: "Rabbimin şanı yücedir. Ben elçi olarak gönderilmiş bir insandan başka bir şey olduğumu iddia ettim mi ki?" Bu cevap şöyle genişletilebilir: "Ey anlayışsız insanlar! Ben hiç ilâh olduğumu iddia ettim mi ki benden böyle şeyler istiyorsunuz? Ben hiç güçlü olduğumu, yerleri ve gökleri yönettiğimi söyledim mi? İlk günden beri ben Allah'tan vahy getiren bir insan olduğumu söylüyorum. Bu nedenle eğer benim iddiamın doğruluğunu denemek istiyorsanız getirdiğim mesajdan bunu anlayabilirsiniz. Eğer onun Hakka dayandığı ve tamamen mantıklı olduğuna ikna oldunuzsa, hiç bir saçma istekte bulunmaksızın hemen ona iman etmelisiniz. Diğer taraftan eğer onda bir hata bulursanız, onu reddedebilirsiniz. Eğer benim iddiamın doğru olup olmadığını denemek istiyorsanız, buna binaen bir insan olarak davranışlarıma, ahlâkıma ve davetime bakarak karar verebilirsiniz. Buna rağmen benden yeri yarmamı ve göğü parça parça üzerinize düşürmemi istemeniz saçma değil mi? Peygamberlik ile böyle şeylerin bir ilgisi ve bağı var mı?" Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *90. Nitekim, "Ey Muhammed, bize yerden gözeler fışkırtmadıkça (106) sana inanmayacağız" diyorlar, 106 - Yani, Hz. Musa gibi (karş. 2:60). Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *90. Ve dediler ki: Biz sana imân etmeyiz. Bize yerden bir kaynak fışkırtmadıkça. 90. Bu mübarek âyetler, Kur'an'ı kerim gibi sonsuz bir muize karşılarında pırıldayıp dururken inkarcıların altı çeşit plan, başka başka şekilde gösterilmeleri hikmete aykırı bulunan taleplerin devamını gerektiren mucizeleri istemiş olduklarını beyan buyurmaktadır. Şöyle ki: Kureyiş müşriklerinden ileri gelen bir topluluk, güneşin batışını müteakip Kabe yanında toplanmışlar, Resûl-i Ekrem'i de yanlarına davet etmişler, Peygamber Efendimiz de onların imana gelmelerini çok arzu buyurduğu için bu ümit ile yanlarını gelmişti. Hazreti Peygamber'in kendilerini İslâmiyete davet etmesiyle aralarına tefrika düşmüş olduğunu ve kendi putlarına hakarette bulunduğunu söylediler. Meydanda Kur'an'ı Kerim gibi, ayın yarılması gibi, peygamberin parmaklarından suların akması gibi mucizeler görülmekte olduğu halde bunları dikkate almadılar, ayrıca altı çeşit mucize talebine cür'et gösterdiler. (Ve) birinci mucize olmak üzere (dediler ki: Biz sana imân etmeyiz) senin hakikaten bir Peygamber olduğunu tasdik eylemeyiz (bize yerden) Mekke sahasından (suyu çok bir çeşme akıtıncaya kadar) böyle bir mucize gösterir isen o zaman bir Peygamber olduğuna inanırız.